


Airplane Mode

by R3TR0



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Justice - Freeform, both gender friendly, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3TR0/pseuds/R3TR0
Summary: “You sat next to me on the airplane and fell asleep on my shoulder and I don’t want to move you cause you look so comfortable. Oh, and you’re hot.”You x Dick Grayson (Nightwing)(pretty old, may redo)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Airplane Mode

I glance at my phone. 

**1:00 AM**

I woke up at 12:00 AM just to catch this flight to Happy Harbor. I'm extremely tired and going on an airplane with terrible food and crowded seats are NOT the way to fix that. A few minutes pass, and I'm on my seat on the plane. I don't usually fly solo, so, I hope the people who sit with me are polite.

I set my phone on Airplane Mode.

I see a man who's skin is pale and has onyx hair. He's very attractive! I caught myself staring a bit, I smile at myself and put on my headphones. I look out the window and prepare for take-off. The sky is dark and I see workers driving trucks and moving large carts of luggage. I hear someone shifting next to me. I turn my head and it's the same guy! I can't help but look at him.

He must've caught me staring as he smiled at me and said "Hello?" How embarrassing!

"Oh, hey." I casually reply. Imagine sitting down on a plane and some girl stares at you... Great job, Y/N. You made yourself look like a creep!

"Man, I'm sleepy! How about you?" The man asks me. He seems nice.

"Very. I can't wait to sleep in a soft bed." I answer. "Same, hey, what's your name?"He questions me and tilts his head a little bit which I found cute. "Y/N. Yours?" I ask.

"Dick. Dick Grayson."

What an unusual name...

"Well, Dick Grayson, it is very nice to meet you." I grin. "It is nice to meet you too, Y/N." We stare into each other's eyes. His eyes are dark blue like an ocean... And like an ocean, I get lost in them. However, we are interrupted by the sound of the captain speaking.

**"Prepare for take-off."**

...

**1:30 AM**

We've been flying for 30 minutes and the majority of the passengers are asleep. I thought about going to bed, but it's hard for me to sleep on a plane. As I was listening to music, I felt something on my shoulder. I turned my head and see that Dick's head is on my shoulder. Normally, I would flinch and move my shoulder away. But, he looks so comfortable... And not to mention, he's cute! I let him sleep on my shoulder. However, I find myself drifting to sleep as well. I take off my headphones and rest my head on his. 

...

**2:30 AM**

I wake up to the sound of a baby crying. I look to my right and I see that Dick is no longer there. I start to scan the plane, searching for him. Turns out he just went to the bathroom. I look out the window and I see a city below us. I see a whole mixture of colors! Pink and purple neon lights, soft warm street lights, cars, and tall buildings that light up the sky. I hear the captain speaking:

**"30 minutes till arrival."**

"Thanks for uh, letting me sleep on your shoulder... I'm sorry, I just am so tired." I hear a familiar voice. I turn my head and find Dick back in his seat. "No worries," I smirk. I sigh as I lay back and rest my head on my seat. "Let's see what movies they got..." I hear Dick softly speak as he tapped on the screen that was in front of him. Out of boredom, I watch him. "Say, wanna watch a movie together?" Dick suggests. "Umm, okay. Which movie?" I question. "How's Monty Python and The Holy Grail sound?" He grins.

Monty Python? I love that movie!

"Great!" I answer, excitingly.

...

**3:00 AM**

We're halfway through the movie. During the movie, I caught myself glancing at Dick a few times.

I hear the captain speaking:

**"Prepare for landing. Welcome to Happy Harbor."**

Despite sounding like a robot this whole flight, he actually sounded... Human this time. "Well, better pack up." Dick puts away his headphones and turns off the monitor. "Oh, uh..." I trail off.

Just ask him for his number, Y/N. It's easy.

"What's your number?" I ask.

"It's [insert random phone number]." He smiles.

"Mine's [insert another random phone number]. Wanna go grab a coffee together somewhere in Happy Harbor tomorrow?" I ask him, I want to know more about this guy. "Sure!" He replies.

...

**4:30 AM**

I order an Uber to an apartment I'm staying at. I wait at the entrance to the airport. It's warm outside... And very late. I'm probably going to sleep till noon tomorrow. I see a car pulling up. Wait, that's not my Uber...

The driver rolls down the window. I step back a little out of fear. 

It's Grayson!

"Need a ride?" He asks casually. 

"When did you get a car?!?" I reply, surprised. 

"Just rented one," he shrugs. "Wait just one moment," I sigh. I call my Uber and say that I'm canceling. Then, I get inside the car with Dick. "Where are you going?" He asks me. "Just drop me off at Happy Harbor High School, my apartment is super close." He nods and begins to drive.

"So, where are you going?" I ask him. "Oh, I'm going to a friend's house. I need help with uh...Something." 

"Need help with what?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Hey, still up for that coffee tomorrow?" He glances at me.

"Yup! We're going to have to do it late noon though, I think I'm going to sleep in." I yawn. "Sounds good," he replies.

I glance at my phone.

**4:37**

I smile. Honestly, that flight wasn't bad at all. I got to watch one of my favorite movies and I met an amazing guy. 

I turn off Airplane Mode on my phone and look out the window.


End file.
